What would you do?
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Poem, short, HermioneRon fluff
1. What would you do?

A/N: This is a poem. It is Hermione talking to Ron and there will be another chapter (another poem) with Ron answering.

What would you do?

What would you do if I told you I love you?  
What would you do if I told you I wanted to kiss you?  
What would you do if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?  
What would you do?

Would you just turn around and walk away?  
Would you laugh in my face?  
Would you take pity on me?  
What would you do?

What would you do if I told you I wanted to marry you?  
What would you do if I told you I wanted you to be the father of my children?  
What would you do if I told you the first thing I wanted to see every morning was your face?  
What would you do?

Would you think I was insane?  
Would you enroll me into Saint Mungo's?  
Would you tell me to get a life?  
What would you do?

What would you do if I told you I wouldn't be able to live without you?  
What would you do if I told you that you make my life complete?  
What would you do if I told you that if you rejected me, I would die?  
What would you do?

Would you tell me it could never be?  
Would you say there is someone else?  
Would you say I wasn't good enough?  
What would you do?

A/N: Plz R&R!


	2. That's what I would do

A/N: Here it is all, the sequel to 'What would you do?'. Ron answers.

That's what I would do.

I would love you forever.  
I would kiss you with so much passion.  
I would never let you go.  
That's what I would do.

I would not be able to get rid of.  
I would laugh but only in relief .  
I would thank the heavens you choose me.  
That's what I would do.

I would ask for you hand.  
I wouldbe glad to.  
I would agree.  
That's what I would do.

I would never be happier.  
I would be crazy about you.  
I would want to be your life.  
That's what I would do.

I would give you the biggest smile.  
I would be honored.  
I would never forgive myself.  
That's what I would do.

I would want it more than anything.  
I would not be able to love anyone else.  
I would think you were more than enough.  
That's what I would do.

A/N: I am going to do another chapter with them together. Check it out.


	3. What would you do? revised

A/N: Here is both poems together, the finished product. yay!

What would you do?

What would you do if I told you I love you?  
I would love you forever.  
What would you do if I told you I wanted to kiss you?  
I would kiss you with so much passion.  
What would you do if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?  
I would never let you go.  
What would you do?  
That's what I would do.

Would you just turn around and walk away?  
I would not be able to get rid of.  
Would you laugh in my face?  
I would laugh but only in relief .  
Would you take pity on me?  
I would thank the heavens you choose me.  
What would you do?  
That's what I would do.

What would you do if I told you I wanted to marry you?  
I would ask for you hand.  
What would you do if I told you I wanted you to be the father of my children?  
I would be glad to.  
What would you do if I told you the first thing I wanted to see every morning was your face?  
I would agree with all my heart.  
What would you do?  
That's what I would do.

Would you think I was insane?  
I would never be happier.  
Would you enroll me into Saint Mungo's?  
I would be crazy about you.  
Would you tell me to get a life?  
I would want to be your life.  
What would you do?  
That's what I would do.

What would you do if I told you I wouldn't be able to live without you?  
I would give you the biggest smile.  
What would you do if I told you that you make my life complete?  
I would be honored.  
What would you do if I told you that if you rejected me, I would die?  
I would never forgive myself  
What would you do?  
That's what I would do.

Would you tell me it could never be?  
I would want it more than anything.  
Would you say there is someone else?  
I would not be able to love anyone else  
Would you say I wasn't good enough?  
I would think you were more than enough.  
What would you do?  
That's what I would do.

A/N: Please review but only if you like.


End file.
